


Resist The Fire

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post 513 fic where Brian and Justin break ties. After two years, an unfortunate accident brings them together again. Can they overcome issues with their past and present to find their way back to each other?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

Brian couldn't have envisioned what would happen after Justin left for New York. He only knew that he had a bad feeling about this. Brian had to admit that he was relieved when Justin hadn't roused him, but instead quietly left without saying goodbye. He didn't think he could watch Justin walk out of his life yet again.   
  
Three months later Brian made a conscious decision to purposely halt all communication with his Sunshine. He knew he was going to get hurt, and he rather it be now than later on. Truth was, he had never felt worthy of Justin's love. Justin was still so young, with new and exciting experiences ahead of him. Brian deduced it was just a matter of time before Justin would move on with his life, and become a big fat fucking success in the art world.   
  
Although he knew that he was the one who stopped calling and emailing, he never actually thought Justin would give up on him. However, after several failed attempts to revive their communication, Justin seemed to have finally thrown in the towel. Deep down inside, Brian was devastated. This only proved to Brian that he was right all along. He was holding Justin back, and was not what Justin really wanted after all.  
  
Two years passed, and Brian thought of Justin every single day. From time to time, Lindsay would email him an article that was written about Justin. Surprisingly enough, Brian also still kept in touch with Jennifer Taylor, meeting her for lunch at least once a month. She would occasionally let information slip into their conversation about her son. Somehow she knew that he appreciated the little tidbits of news she imparted to him about the man he almost married. Although he never directly asked about him, Jennifer sensed that he was still in love with her son. She had to admit to herself, that over time, she had grown to genuinely like and care for Brian. Jennifer had been truly disappointed when their wedding never took place.   
  
Justin had been nervous about moving to New York. He would be just another struggling artist amongst many. He was also worried about his relationship with Brian, the man he adored but left behind. Justin's worst fears had come true when Brian's phone calls and emails slowed, and then completely stopped. He tried to contact Brian. But Brian never returned his numerous phone calls, or emails. At one point, he had even thought of flying home to the Pitts to confront Brian, but then decided against it. Justin was tired of being the one to chase him. It took two people to make a relationship work, and clearly Brian's actions showed him that he did not want to deal with a long distance relationship, or wait for Justin. In typical Kinney fashion, Brian had coldly cut him out of his life.   
  
Justin was angry that after everything they had been through, Brian was again pushing him away. He finally gave up, feeling that if Brian really loved him and missed him, he would come to see Justin, or at the very least contact him. That day never came. So now it was two years later, and Justin still found himself dreaming of the man who took his virginity, and branded him for life that fateful night.   
  
During the past couple of years, he used his pain and hurt, and infused it into his paintings. His artistic efforts were soon rewarded with notoriety and success, and he recently had his first solo show. Although his Justin Taylor originals were getting rave reviews, which thrilled him, he still felt that there was something missing in his life.   
  
Justin was on his way to meet his boyfriend Robert, a photographer he met at one of his shows. He was young, hot and confident, and totally enamored with Justin. They had a comfortable, easy relationship. Realizing he was late for their luncheon date, Justin began to run across the street to the cafe. Just then, a taxi came blazing down the block, having ran a red light. The driver tried to stop when he saw the blond young man in his path, but had been traveling too fast, and hit him. Onlookers gasped, as Justin was propelled into the air, and came back down on the hood of the taxi with a resounding thud.   
  
Justin couldn't move, his body absolutely numb. The last image he saw before he passed out was that of Brian's beautiful face.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Devastating News

Brian was at Kinnetik when he got the call. Sobbing, Jennifer informed him that Justin had survived being hit by a car, but was in critical condition. She had already flown to NY, and at that very moment, was riding in a cab to the hospital. She thought Brian would want to know.

After the intial shock had worn off, Brian's mind desperately tried to process all that Jennifer was telling him. He remained silent, listening to Justin's mother until she was finished. Brian wished she would have called him sooner, he would have arranged for her flight and hotel. At the end of the call, he offered his help with anything...money, doctors... anything her son, or she may need. Jennifer thanked him, and promised to call him with updates.

Cynthia found Brian staring out the window, when she entered his office to ask him if everything was alright. She had detected the angst in Jennifer's voice, and the urgency in her words, when she requested to speak with her boss. When Brian didn't answer Cynthia approached him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Brian, are you okay?"

Brian turned to look at her. His face was pale, and his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"No...I'm not. Justin was hit by a car this afternoon, and he sustained serious injuries."

"Oh my God." Cynthia couldn't help thinking that Justin had been dealt more than his share of heartache.

Knowing the answer before she asked, Cynthia questioned, "Do you want me to book a flight to New York?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Even though he hadn't seen Justin in two and a half years, he was still concerned with his well being, and he still had feelings for him. He wanted to find out in person exactly what Justin's condition was, and what was going to be done to help him.

_Justin saw Brian and him dancing. They were smiling and laughing. Brian kissed him, and Justin was ecstatic. Then he heard Brian call out his name, and saw the flash of a bat._

Justin opened his eyes, and when they focused, realized that it was his boyfriend of six months, and not Brian, who was saying his name. "Justin!"

"Justin, thank God you're awake. I'm going to get a doctor. I'll be right back."

When Jennifer arrived, she was quickly ushered to her son's room. Justin allowed Robert and Jennifer to stay, while the doctor gave him the news. It seems his vertabrae, the T-12 to be exact, had been damaged. His lumbar region was also affected. Justin was confused as to what that meant, and asked the doctor to give him an honest appraisal of his prognosis.

"Justin, I'm afraid that the injuries you've sustained have affected the lower half of your body. Essentially, this means your legs are paralyzed. You might regain some feeling in time, but more than likely, you won't be able to walk again. I'm very sorry."

"I'll leave you with your family, and come back later to discuss your treatment."

Justin heard a strangled cry, when the doctor said he was paralyzed. He didn't know if it had been his mother, Robert, or possibly himself. Justin noticed his mother and Robert had tears streaming down both their faces. But Justin couldn't cry, in fact, he didn't know what he felt. He asked both of them to leave. "Please go."

"But Justin..."

"Just go, get out both of you. I want to be alone!", he yelled.

Robert looked at Jennifer, and she nodded her head as she said, "Okay, but we'll be back in a couple of hours." Robert put his arm around her as they left the room together.

Brian stopped at the nurses station to inquire about Justin. He encountered an elderly nurse with a kind smile.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I wanted information on a patient, Justin Taylor. He was brought in this afternoon."

"Oh yes, Justin. He's awake now. Are you a relative?"

"Yes", Brian lied.

"Well I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but he is going to need all the support he can get from his family right now."

"What are the extent of his injuries. Is he still in danger?"

"No, he's going to be fine. Well, as fine as he _can_ be."

"What do you mean?", Brian asked, starting to feel ill.

"Justin is paralyzed. He may never walk again", the nurse said in a solemn voice.

"What?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"His spinal cord was damaged by the impact...I'm sorry. His mother went to the cafeteria a while ago in case you wanted to talk with her."

Brian walked away from the nurse, and after turning the corner of the hall, leaned back against it. He felt like he was going to faint. He closed his eyes and thought, maybe when he opened them this would all be just a bad dream. Brian took a deep breath, before opening his eyes again. He had to find Jennifer. She must be a wreck.

As Brian was making his way to the cafeteria, he saw Jennifer exiting. She had a young man with her, and hesitated as she saw Brian, but then began walking towards him. Brian looked at the young man with her, as they came closer. He was about Justin's age, but a little taller, and with dark brown hair, and green eyes. He wondered if it was a friend of Justin's.

Brian's curiosity was soon satisfied when Jennifer gave him a hug, and then introduced him to the young man.

"Brian, this is Robert, Justin's boyfriend." He nodded hello to the younger man, and got a weak smile in return.

"Have you seen Justin yet?"

"No, but I've already spoken to the nurse. She told me about his condition. I actually just came here to make sure you were okay, but I see that you're in good hands. Please let me know how he's doing, or if there is anything I can do." With that, Brian walked away, and headed back to the airport.

 

 


	3. The Ordeal Begins

As she watched Brian walk away, Jennifer sighed. Robert turned to her and said, "Is that _the_ Brian?"

"The one and only", she confirmed.

While Jennifer understood why Brian had left, she wished he would have stayed. Brian had always been so good at taking care of Justin, and being able to read his needs. Robert and Jennifer went back into Justin's room, hoping that his attitude had improved.

Brian sat on the airplane and downed his drink. The stewardess attentively replenished his glass. First class did have its advantages, he thought. Brian replayed the recent scenario in his mind. Boy what a fool he was, thinking that Justin might need him. Brian hadn't been involved in a relationship since Justin's departure. Sure he still tricked, but not even on a regular basis anymore. He found that no one measured up to his Sunshine. Now to find out that Justin was with someone, he oddly felt betrayed.

Seeing Robert, took Brian back to the days of Ethan. All of his insecurities had surfaced when Justin chose Ethan over him. Remembering the pain Brian promised himself, 'I'm never going to let him hurt me like that again. Let his boyfriend take care of him. He's not my responsibility anymore', Brian reasoned. He spent the entire flight home trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

Over the next six weeks, Jennifer stayed in New York to be near Justin. Not wanting to repeat a past mistake, Jennifer told her son that Brian had immediately flown to New York to check on him when he heard the news. "Why didn't he visit me?", Justin asked. "Never mind. I wouldn't want him to see me like this anyway." Jennifer would never understand their relationship. They both obviously still cared for each other.

Justin was relieved Brian didn't see him in his pathetic state. He certainly didn't want his former lover's pity or sympathy. He couldn't handle it, especially not now.

Jennifer called Brian every week to inform him of Justin's condition. Brian always politely offered his help, but Jennifer never took him up on it. The only thing that she did ask him to do, was to check in on Molly (who was staying with Debbie) once in a while. Every time Jennifer hung up the phone she felt conflicted as to whether or not she should have told Brian about Justin's mental state. Justin was exhibiting angry outbursts, and signs of depression. The doctor had wanted to prescribe an anti-depressant, but Justin refused.

Although Brian didn't call Justin, or visit him, he kept close tabs on his progress. He had found out who his doctors were, and how many times he went to each therapy. Brian had also done a little research on Justin's so called boyfriend. The young man who had replaced him in Justin's heart, appeared to be an authentically nice guy. He was also educated, and well respected in his field. Brian felt better knowing that Justin was with someone that he deserved, and treated him well.

The time came for Justin to be released from the hospital. Brian had been made aware of the exact day Justin was to be discharged to go home. He also knew (because Jennifer had told him), that Robert would be living with Justin, and taking care of him. Jennifer had finally left New York, and gone back to the Pitts, having made the necessary arrangements for someone to always be there for her son. A nurse would be provided for when Robert was at work, and Justin would receive his therapies as an outpatient. The occupational and physical therapy sessions were scheduled to be continued in his home.

Justin was in a dark place. He didn't even try to hide it. Life had dealt him a raw deal again. On top of his physical condition, Justin was also diagnosed with Traumatic Brain Injury. While he was glad to know that there was a label to the way he was feeling, it didn't help ease the symptoms. People afflicted with this condition often exhibited behavioral or mood changes, trouble with memory and concentration, dizziness, fatigue, headaches, depression, word finding problems, increase in confusion, restlessness, and loss of coordination. Unfortunately for Justin he seemed to be experiencing most, if not all of these. There was also the frightening possibility of a seizure.

When Robert decided to live with Justin full time (because he already spent most of his time at Justin's apartment) he braced himself for the worst. Justin had been next to impossible to deal with in the hospital, and this only continued once he returned to his apartment. For now, Robert was just thankful to have the man he loved home. He remained patient and loving, and always tried to view things through Justin's perspective. Justin, on the other hand, was demanding, moody, difficult, and negative. It was still hard for Robert to see his boyfriend like this. Justin had been so kind and loving before the accident. But Robert tried his best to cope with this new person Justin had become.

Robert had been caring for Justin for two stressful months. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. Things had not gotten better, as he had hoped they would. Although Robert still loved Justin, he knew he couldn't do this anymore. After a particularly bad day, he told Justin that he made a decision. He was too young to be tied down like this. Robert loved him, but couldn't take the abuse any longer. He was sorry, but he was leaving as soon as Justin made other provisions for his care.

Justin wasn't surprised at all. He knew it was a matter of time before he drove Robert away. He really couldn't blame him. After speaking to Jennifer that night, he realized that he had no other choice, but to return to Pittsburgh, and live with his mother. His only request was that Jennifer not tell anyone just yet, for his own personal reasons, to which she reluctantly agreed.

The following day, Justin was being wheeled by a steward to the plane. He hated this feeling of helplessness, and having to rely on other people. But even more than that, he dreaded the idea of going back home, and facing his family and friends, especially Brian.

 

 

 


	4. The Homecoming

Justin was back in the Pitts for a week before anyone from his adopted family knew. Daphne happened to stop by one day to get an update from Jennifer. When Jennifer invited her in, and she spotted Justin, Daphne was elated, but pissed at the same time.

"Justin", she exclaimed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me you came home? So now apparently, you don't even talk to your best friend anymore? Well mister...I'm waiting for an answer."

Same old Daphne, Justin thought. She _did_ always call him on his shit. That's one of the things he loved about her.

"I'm sorry Daph. I just wanted some time to adjust to being home again."

"You mean you're here to stay?" Justin shook his head yes. Daphne couldn't contain her excitement as she scooted over to his wheelchair to hug him. Bending down, she squeezed him tightly.

Justin was touched, but his best friend was starting to smother him, so he pulled away and exclaimed, "You're getting just as bad as Debbie."

Daphne frowned and swatted his arm, but then asked him, "What about Robert? I thought _he_ was taking care of you?"

"Not anymore", Justin informed her. "He left."

"Why that piece of...."

"It was my fault", Justin interrupted. "He was tied down with me. He couldn't go anywhere, do anything, and I gave him a bit of a hard time. Well, that's not fair to say, I was actually pretty shitty to him."

"Still", Daphne countered. "He should have been more understanding of your situation. Well I say, good riddance to him. If he couldn't stick it out, then it wasn't meant to be."

"Thanks Daph." Justin was glad to have Daphne on his side. She had always been very supportive, and he could always count on her.

Daphne's entire demeanor changed when she asked, "Does Brian know you're back?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know.

Brian was busy approving work for new ads, when Cynthia buzzed him with a call from Jennifer.

"Jennifer, what a lovely surprise. Are we still meeting for lunch tomorrow?"

"That's what I'm calling about Brian. I have to cancel."

"Oh?", Brian responded.

Jennifer sounded anxious as she informed him, "Justin's back. He's staying with me, and I'm still making arrangements for his care."

"When did this happen?", Brian asked, sounding a little shocked.

"He's been living with me for a little over a week now."

"I see", Brian stated, feeling slightly annoyed. Justin was living in the Pitts for a week now, yet he was just finding out about it?

As if she read his thoughts, Jennifer quickly added, "He didn't want me to tell anyone until he was settled."

When there was an awkward silence, she suggested, "Maybe we can meet for lunch next week, when everything is in place."

"Sure", was all Brian could think of to say.

Jennifer put down the phone. He had to find out sometime. Justin had given the okay, after he had seen Daphne, for Jennifer to start letting people know that he was back. Eventually she knew that Brian and Justin would run into each other. She wondered after more than two years, how they would act when they finally set eyes on each other.

Justin was thinking the same thing when he asked Daphne to take him to the diner the next day. It was time to face everyone. He knew they all congregated at the diner for breakfast each morning. While Jennifer helped him finish getting dressed, Justin scowled at being treated like a child again.

Debbie was the first to see him when Daphne wheeled him in. "Sunshine!", she screamed. She ran over to kiss and hug him. Her tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so glad to see you", she remarked sniffing. "How are you honey?"

"I've been better", Justin said, already regretting his decision to come. He was afraid of the scene he knew would occur. Even though he had tried to prepare himself for this type of reaction, he suddenly wished his legs were working, so he could run the other way.

It seemed that they had beat the rest of the gang to the diner, so after surviving Deb's grilling, Daphne and Justin took a booth. His wheelchair was positioned at the head of the table, granting him a good view of the door. He watched as Emmett strolled in, with Ted close behind.

"Justin", Emmett affectionately yelled upon seeing him. "Baby, what are you doing here?" He leaned over and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. Ted followed and said "Justin, how are you?", gripping him on the shoulder.

"I'm just peachy", Justin said sarcastically. "Just thought I'd surprise everyone at once."

Before anyone was able to say anything else, Brian and Michael entered the diner. A hush came over the place. It appeared that everyone was interested in observing the Kinney-Taylor reunion.

Michael stared at Justin in disbelief, "Shit, Justin....you're here." He awkwardly went over and bent to hug him. Then all eyes turned towards Brian.

"Justin...Mother Taylor told me you were back", he remarked arching an eyebrow.

"Brian, you look well."

"I can't say the same for you, Sunshine. You look like shit." Brian didn't know why he was being such an asshole, but the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

Justin was going to retort, but decided that he wouldn't let Brian bait him. Michael cleared his throat, and slid into the booth. "So how long are you going to stay?", he asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure. My mom's arranged for my therapies to continue here. I'm staying with her."

The gang all sat, and they embarked on their usual banter of work and hot guys. Brian flirted with Daphne, and barely made eye contact with Justin. After he finished his coffee and toast, he made a hasty exit to work. "Gotta run...see ya", he announced, before rising and taking his leave.

"Don't mind him baby. You know how grouchy he is in the morning", Emmett said. Justin gave a smirk, and then continued eating. He knew Mr. Kinney all too well. Brian was very good at avoiding things. He had not changed much in the past two and a half years.

Brian sat in his Corvette, and hit the steering wheel with his hand. "Fuck!" It had been difficult for him to see Justin in that wheelchair. But of course he had to cover it up with some snarky comment. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

Brian's heart was secretly breaking for his Sunshine. After all this time, Justin had looked the same, yet different. Brian didn't know if these changes he detected were due to his accident or not. Brian only knew that he had to stay away from him. He wanted to help Justin, but he would do it from afar. Brian wouldn't risk getting too closely involved with his former lover. He was still too raw from the last time the blond had walked out of his life.

 

 


	5. Sunshine Reigns

Jennifer Taylor was at her wit's end. She didn't know what to do about Justin. Jennifer loved her son dearly, but she realized all her efforts to help him had been unsuccessful. He was falling deeper and deeper into a depression every day. She hardly recognized him anymore. He was angry and hostile one minute, and then apologetic and sad the next. On top of that, Justin was still having terrible nightmares of the accident. They were interrupting his sleep, and keeping him awake at night. Jennifer didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but she decided she would talk to Brian about Justin tomorrow.

Brian arrived a few minutes late to his lunch date with Jennifer Taylor. He sat down and apologized, "Sorry I'm late, but my meeting ran longer than expected."

Jennifer smiled when she said, "That's okay Brian, I know how busy you are."

Brian was concerned about Jennifer. The woman looked tired and stressed. Today she seemed particularly frazzled, instead of her usual demurely composed self.

"Is everything okay with Justin?", he queried.

"Is it that obvious?", Jennifer rebounded.

"You want to tell me what's going on Mother Taylor?"

Jennifer didn't need any more of an invitation to relate to Brian all of the events of the past couple of weeks. She began pouring her heart out to him, pausing to choke back her tears on several occasions. Jennifer explained how when Justin landed on the taxi's hood, the impact not only damaged his spine, but his brain too. She detailed Justin's symptoms, while Brian held her hand to comfort her. and lend his support.

"How can I help?", Brian offered. "Should I enlist the services of a psychiatrist? Don't worry about the fee, I'll take care of it."

Jennifer sighed, and tried her best to explain. "Justin refuses to see a psychiatrist, psychologist, or anyone else in the mental health field for that matter. He was adamant about it in the hospital, and again when I suggested it last week."

"So what is it you want me to do?" Brian had a strange feeling he knew where she was headed with this.

"Well, I was hoping that you might be able to stop by and talk with him."

"I'm not a shrink Jennifer. I don't see how I can help."

"You've helped him in the past. I thought maybe..."

"But we're not together anymore. I'm not even sure we are on speaking terms."

"Please Brian, I think if you just came over the house..."

"Sorry Jennifer", Brian interrupted. "Physician referrals, money, I can do. Anything else, I can't help you with."

Jennifer wasn't surprised, but she had to give it a try anyway. She stopped talking about it, and the remainder of their luncheon passed with very little conversation.

That night, Brian tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke up, and turned the lights on. He couldn't get the disturbing images out of his head. Justin crying in the middle of the night, hurt and in pain. He cursed, but knew what he had to do.

That morning on his way to work, Brian called Jennifer.

"Hello", she answered groggily.

"What time do you want me to come over?"

"Brian, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What time would you like me to come over?"

Jennifer told him to pass by after work. Before she hung up the phone she said, "Justin's very lucky to have you looking out for him, even if he doesn't realize it yet. Thank you Brian."

At 5:30 pm. the doorbell rang. Jennifer opened the door, and led Brian into the living room where Justin was sitting idly, watching TV. When Justin looked up to see who it was, blue eyes met familiar hazel eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Sunshine. It looked like a lovely day for a stroll, so I'd thought I'd come by to see how you were doing."

"And why would you do that?" Justin said completely agitated.

"I asked him to come", Jennifer admitted.

"Why the fuck would you do that? What gave you the right?"

"Stop being a twat Justin. Your mother asked me to come because she was worried about you."

"Well she was wrong to do that without consulting me first. So _fuck off_."

"Justin honey, Brian is only trying to help because..."

"Trying to help?", Justin laughed.

"I'm concerned Justin. You haven't made any progress since leaving the hospital. And now the therapists have told me that you aren't really cooperating." Jennifer continued to plead her case, but to no avail.

Brian watched, stunned at Justin's interaction with his mother. It seems his Sunshine had transformed from a kind, loving man, into this bitter, imposing person. Even though Jennifer had tried to warn him, he had not been fully prepared for such a drastic change in Justin's character.

"I don't need his help, and the only reason I'm here is because I thought my mother might want to assist her gimp son. But if I'm too much of a burden, just put me in a rehab center, that way you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Brian had heard enough. He was appalled when Jennifer actually started to apologize.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course I want you here. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

She turned to address Brian. "I'm very sorry Brian. It was a mistake to invite you here in the first place."

 

 

 

 


	6. Kinney Intervenes

Jennifer accompanied a dismayed Brian to the door. When she closed it behind him, he lit up a joint and took a hit. After what he just witnessed, he needed to get stoned. Brian shook his head in disbelief. Jennifer had asked _him_ to come, and now she was cowing down to her poor little disabled son. Yes, his Sunshine had done a good job of laying on the guilt.

"Fuck it", Brian decided. He sure as hell didn't need to get involved in this Taylor family drama.

 

It had been three days since he had visited Justin. Cynthia informed Brian when he came into Kinnetik that morning, that Daphne was waiting in his office.

"Why Daphne, to what do I owe the pleasure of your alluring company?"

"We need to talk...it's about Justin", she said in a serious tone.

Brian made a face, and was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Before you say a word that he's not your problem anymore, I have to tell you that this is a matter of life and death."

"I never took you for a drama princess Daphne", Brian exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Brian, Justin is really scaring me."

Brian frowned, but sat down to listen, and indicated for Daphne to sit down too.

"Yesterday I went to visit him, and he was talking crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was of no use to anybody anyway, and he didn't want to be a burden. He might as well be dead."

Brian was not an expert on depression, but he knew enough that if someone even talked about suicide, you should take them seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this", he assured Daphne.

Daphne left, but not until Brian filled her in on his plan. She was hopeful that it would work because she was desperate to help her best friend.

 

The next morning at the Taylor Residence...

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!"

"What the fuck..." Brian pulled the covers off Justin's prone body as his sleep was rudely interrupted.

"Brian, how did you get in here?"

"Mother Taylor let me in. She's packing your bags as we speak."

"Where do you think you're taking me?", Justin asked, smacking Brian's hands away.

"You're coming home, with me."

"Oh no I'm not. I'm not going fucking anywhere, and _especially_ not with you."

"Now Sunshine, I don't really think you have any choice in the matter. It's not like you can get up and run away." Brian smirked.

Justin's features became animated with anger. " _Fuck you Brian_!"

Brian threw some clothes at him, and ordered him to get dressed. It was time he took control of this situation.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of getting dressed."

"Well Sunshine, if you don't get dressed, I'll just drag you out of bed and carry you to my car in your underwear, although I do think you're getting a tad too big to be carried anymore."

That silenced Justin, and he just contorted his face and glared at Brian, while he slipped on his shirt.

Brian didn't want to be mean, but he needed to get Justin to go with him. Spending some time with him at the loft should get Justin back on the road to recovery, he hoped.

Just then, Jennifer entered the room. Justin questioned her angrily, "Did you and he plan this?"

"No, but I think it's a wonderful idea. I regretted asking Brian to leave the other day. You've been so sullen and difficult these past few days, and I'm not willing to put up with you like this anymore."

Justin glared at both of them. "Well is someone going to help me get my pants and shoes on, or do I give the neighbors a free show?"

Jennifer volunteered, "I'll do it. Brian why don't you wait in the living room. We'll be right out."

Brian left, and Jennifer tried to reason with her son as she dressed him. "I just can't stand to see you like this anymore. I want you to realize that your life's not over. You have so much to offer."

Justin continued to give her the silent treatment. She continued, "Please don't be mad at me Justin. Whether you believe it or not, Brian truly cares for you, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. So please try to cooperate. I want my son back."

With that said, she assisted Justin into his wheelchair, and pushed it into the living room.

"All set?" Brian questioned.

"Yes." Jennifer answered for Justin.

"Goodbye honey. I love you." She bent down and kissed her son on the cheek.

Brian took hold of the wheelchair grips, and wheeled Justin through the open door. He turned to look back once more. His parting words to Jennifer Taylor were, "I'll keep in touch. Don't worry, your baby boy will be just fine."

As Brian helped his charge into the 'Vette, he let out a sigh of relief. Somehow he knew that he would be the only one who would be able to get through to his Sunshine. He only hoped Justin would accept his help.

Justin turned and grunted at Brian. "I hate you for doing this."

"Look Justin", Brian began, "consider this nothing more than a business arrangement. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing this to get the women in your life, out of my hair. Besides, you've been acting like a brat for far too long. You need a masculine influence, who better than yours truly."

Justin was pissed, but he was filled with a weird sense of deja vous. As Brian drove towards the loft, he had a flashback of the first time he went to live with the love of his life. As he was riding in Brian's jeep, Justin had been bursting with happiness, and couldn't contain himself. He remembered an embarrassing "yee haw" escaping his lips. Brian Kinney was his world back then, and could do no wrong.

The circumstances were entirely different now. Justin wondered what the real reasons were for Brian doing this. Could it be that he still loved him? Justin wouldn't ponder that possbility at the moment. In any case, he was appreciative for the change of scenery, and the modicum of hope he now felt deep down inside.


	7. Tough Love

This was one of those times that Brian was glad his building had an elevator. As Justin waited for it to reach Brian's floor, a melancholy feeling overtook him. He remembered when the loft used to be his home, _their_ home.

Brian wheeled Justin into the loft, and slid the door shut. Justin looked around. The place was virtually the same as when he had left over two years ago. The only difference seemed to be the new stools at the counter.

Brian cleared his throat, causing Justin to focus his attention on him. "I'll be working from home the next couple of weeks so I can observe your therapy sessions, and ensure that you behave."

"What about Kinnetik and Babylon?" Justin questioned. "Don't they need your personal attention too?"

"I think they can both manage to survive without me for a little while. Besides I pay Ted and Cynthia ridiculously high salaries, it's time they started earning them," he snarked.

Brian, having never taken off his coat, informed Justin that he needed to go out to buy some groceries. "If I recall your eating habits Sunshine, I'll have to stock up. I wouldn't want you to starve. I'll be back in a few."

"Before you go, I need to use the bathroom," Justin stated nonchalantly.

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Brian, I'm not kidding, I have to take a piss. You're going to have to help me."

"It's time you start doing things for yourself Sunshine," Brian remarked sternly.

"And just how do you propose I accomplish _that_ particular feat by myself, I'm paralyzed."

"It's not my problem. I'm sure you'll figure it out. See ya later." Brian left without so much as a backwards glance.

Justin panicked. Did Brian really leave him alone? What a shit! Justin desperately needed to relieve himself. He successfully maneuvered the chair to the step leading to the bedroom, but how the hell was he suppose to navigate the rest?

When Brian returned from the store with grocery bags, he spotted the empty wheelchair. Placing the bags on the counter he called out, "Justin, I'm back."

When he got no response, he stalked towards the bedroom, and almost stumbled over Justin. He was sitting in an awkward position on the floor, between the bed and the bathroom. Brian was about to say something, when he noticed the tears of frustration in Justin's eyes, and the huge wet spot on his pants. They were soaked.

Brian bit his lower lip. "I see you didn't succeed in making it to the bathroom."

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Kinney", Justin said with a quavering voice. "Did you think I was miraculously going to be cured when you brought me here?"

Brian frowned, but went over to Justin and lifted him, almost dragging him to the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet, and began to undress him.

"Well Sunshine, this is what it's going to be like if you don't start cooperating with your therapists. Don't expect _me_ to coddle you. I'm not your mother, and I'm not your shrink. Besides, you know that pity makes my dick soft."

He raised his eyebrows and continued, as he set about removing Justin's pants. "I was told that you've regained some feeling in your legs. It's possible that someday you'll walk again."

Justin was shocked. Brian had obviously been talking with his doctors and therapists.

"What the fuck do _you_ know?"

"I know it's far easier for you to sit in this chair sulking, and having everyone do things for you, then to have the courage to find out if you'll ever be able to walk again. It's your call Sunshine." Brian walked away to turn on the shower.

Justin saw the disappointment in Brian's eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed of his behavior. He remained quiet and introspective, as Brian helped him wash, and then put on sweats.

Brian ordered Thai food, and sat at the table to eat. He thoughtfully removed a chair, and replaced it with Justin's wheelchair. Breaking the silence, he announced, "I want to take you someplace with me tomorrow. Hopefully it will give you the inspiration you need." Brian's statement was acknowledged by a shrug of the shoulders.

After dinner, Justin wheeled himself over to the TV. Brian quickly discarded the empty cartons, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then he retrieved something from his desk, and approached Justin.

Justin examined the articles that Brian handed to him. It was a sketch pad and charcoal. He looked up at him with a confused expression. Brian explained, "I thought you might want to draw. I know how it relaxes you."

"I don't draw anymore," Justin stated flatly, and handed the things back to Brian.

"Oh, I see." Brian walked away, and observed Justin from his desk, a Justin he didn't know. He feigned working on the computer, as he observed the young man sitting stoically in front of the TV. 'What in the world was he going to do with him. It seemed Justin had lost his enthusiasm for life, and the things he used to enjoy. It's something Brian never imagined would ever happen.' He wondered if their trip tomorrow would help the troubled blond.

"I think it's time you got some sleep," Brian remarked to Justin when he saw him yawning. "You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure? I mean it _is_ your place."

Brian sighed at his words. This whole scenario was painful for him.

"And you're my guest. So don't worry your pretty little head about it, and take advantage of my hospitality."

Brian assisted Justin into the bed. Justin pulled the covers tightly around him, and immediately drifted off to sleep. Brian laid on the couch, but didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, he stayed awake, and listened to Justin toss and turn in his sleep. When he heard him whimper, he sprung up, and rushed over to the restless figure.

Brian crouched down and saw that Justin was still asleep. He pushed a sweaty strand of blond away from his face, and stroked his arm to soothe him. It worked, because within a couple of minutes, Justin lapsed back into a peaceful slumber. Brian stood watching him for a while, before he returned to his makeshift bed. He realized he would give anything, to be able to restore a sunshine smile to that beautiful face.


	8. The Enlightenment

Justin woke up, and rubbed the crusty sleep from his eyes. When he opened them, it took a couple of seconds to realize that he was at the loft, in Brian's bed. It was 7:04 in the morning, and he had been asleep for ten solid hours. Justin heard puttering in the kitchen. Detecting the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, he assumed Brian was up already, so he called out to him.

Justin heard brisk footsteps, and a denim clad Brian shortly appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Ready to get up sleeping beauty?" he smirked.

"Can you take me into the bathroom please?" Justin asked warily, not quite sure what to expect.

Brian put his tongue in cheek as if he had to think about it, but then answered, "Sure".

After dressing with Brian's assistance, Justin ate a modest breakfast. He wolfed down four microwaveable pancakes, and had a big glass of orange juice.

"So, where are we going today," Justin questioned, remembering what Brian had said to him at dinner last night.

"You'll see Sunshine. I'll only divulge that we have a long, interesting day ahead of us."

With Justin's wheelchair safely secured in the trunk, they embarked on their journey. Justin sat in the passenger seat, appreciating the scenery. Soft rock played on the radio, while he occasionally hummed to a familiar tune.

They had set out at 8:30 in the morning, and made one bathroom stop. Brian had been truthful when he said it was going to be a long day. It had been close to 4 hours, when he suddenly announced enthusiastically, "We're here".

Justin's stomach growled, and Brian frowned as he shot him a quick glance. The boy was _always_ hungry. "Don't fret Sunshine, they have a cafeteria inside. We'll feed you first."

The grounds were tremendous. Justin had a chance to read the sign in front of the building when they pulled up, "Schreiber Pediatric Rehabilitation Center". Brian proceeded to park in the lot next to the main entrance. He then retrieved the wheelchair from the trunk, and helped Justin transfer into it.

Brian wheeled Justin through the automated doors, and followed the signs directing them to the cafeteria. They purchased lunch, and Justin held the tray on his lap, as Brian steered his wheelchair to the nearest empty table. His curiosity getting the best of him, Justin finally asked Brian, "How do you know about this place?"

"A client's son is enrolled in a program here. About a year ago, he convinced me to make a sizeable donation. After my luncheon date with your mother, I decided it might be a good time to see where my money was going. My client spoke very highly of their innovative programs, so I thought I'd check it out. See if there was anything I could learn that might help you."

Brian added, "My time here proved to be an invaluable experience, and I was hoping it might have a similar affect on you."

They had just finished their sandwiches when Brian suggested, "We better get going. We have a lot of ground to cover in a limited amount of time."

Brian pushed Justin into the aquatic center. There were five youngsters currently in the pool. Physical therapists were working individually with the children. An administrator walked over to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Kinney. It's nice to see you again." The middle aged man shook Brian's hand, and then turned and extended his hand to Justin. "And you must be the young man Mr. Kinney was telling me about."

"Nice to meet you. But I think I'm a little too old for your Center," Justin interjected.

The man chuckled. "Yes, I realize that, but Mr. Kinney thought it might be beneficial for you to observe some of our programs in progress."

Brian and Mr. Fulton took a seat on the bleachers, while Justin's wheelchair was locked in place. "This is our aquatics program. All the children you see here are in various stages of their therapy. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Justin observed a little boy being lifted from a wheelchair by his therapist. The therapist held him by the waist, and instructed him to try and move his legs a certain way. The boy did as he was told, the determination written on his young features. After watching him for few minutes, a young girl of about nine caught his eye. The child was swimming, a bit choppy, but she was doing it. When she did about half a lap, reaching the end of the pool, the therapist hugged her. It was then that Justin noticed the girl had only one arm. She had a huge smile of accomplishment on her face, and Justin was amazed at her obvious perseverance.

The remainder of the afternoon Mr. Fulton continued to show them every program established at the Center. At one point, Justin was shocked to hear a young boy call out to Brian. The child had chocolate brown hair, and stunning green eyes. He was about the same age as Gus. "Brian you came back!"

"I promised you didn't I? I always keep my promises," Brian said approaching the boy, and ruffling his hair.

"I've been working real hard, especially since you told me you would come back," the boy volunteered.

The therapist smiled and walked over to the group of men. "Raymond's outdone himself. He's been relentless, but I think you'll be pleased." "How 'bout it, shall we show them Ray?" the therapist asked the child.

Justin noticed the boy's awkward gait, as he positioned himself on a wide line in the gym. Brian and Justin watched, as the youngster then waited anxiously for his therapist's directions. A soccer ball was placed two feet in front of him. At the other end, there was a net. On the count of three, Raymond took two steps forward, and kicked the ball with all his might. The ball flew up into the air, and was captured by the large net. All four men broke out into a cheer and clapped. Mr. Fulton proudly told Justin that this was a tremendous feat for the child, since he had two artificial legs. The boy beamed, thrilled with his success in front of his audience.

The afternoon had passed quickly, and it was time to go. Brian and Justin thanked Mr. Fulton, and departed at 5:30 pm. Justin was unusually quiet on the way home. He now knew why Brian took him to the Center. He felt humbled by his experience. These children, some of them born disabled, some of them maimed as a result of an accident, had profoundly affected him. Their absolute courage, positive attitudes, and sheer will power, put him to shame. Justin resolved right then and there to take his cue from them. He would stop feeling sorry for himself, and start focusing all his efforts on getting better


	9. A Spark Ignites

It was nearly ten o'clock when Brian pulled up to his building. Justin had fallen fast asleep halfway through their trip home. Brian called Justin's name softly to wake him. When he didn't even stir, Brian decided it would be easier to carry the blond, instead of trying to rouse him.

Justin's eyes opened slightly as he felt Brian scoop him up. He started to mumble something, but didn't make much sense because he was groggy.

"Shhh...Sunshine, go back to sleep. We're home."

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, and snuggled into him as the brunet carried him into the building. To his surprise, Brian managed to open the loft door without dropping Justin, which was quite an accomplishment. He gently deposited him on the bed, and with his hands on his hips, paused to look at the half smile on Justin's face before undressing him. He appeared to be in a dreamlike state, and from the looks of it, was having a good dream for a change. Brian felt thankful for that.

In the morning, Justin woke before Brian. He figured Brian must have been exhausted from their venture, especially since he had done all the driving. He decided to lay there, and reflect upon the events of the previous day, while he waited on Mr. Kinney.

About a half hour later, Brian got up and entered the bedroom.

"How long have you been up?"

"For a little while," Justin yawned, while stretching his arms above his head.

"You should have called me."

"Knowing how rare it is that you get a full night's rest, I decided I could wait a little longer."

"Thanks," Brian said gratefully.

First Brian helped Justin wash and dress. Then it was his turn to shower. He slipped into a black wife beater and an old pair of jeans, which hugged his body and showed off his considerable assets. Justin couldn't help but cast an appreciative glance of his lean muscular build.

As they ate breakfast Justin spoke up, "I wanted to apologize."

"What for?"

"For acting like a brat, and feeling sorry for myself."

"Oh that. Never mind Sunshine, as long as you realize now that it's not the end of the world," Brian preached.

"I've definitely been inspired, and not only by the children."

"What do you mean by that? he asked, puzzled by Justin's statement.

"Seems that you're not such a selfish shit after all. Besides being a generous contributor to the Center, you were really great with that little boy Raymond."

"He reminded me of Gus. It made me appreciate how lucky I am that my son is healthy", Brian replied honestly. "In any case, I'm glad that the little munchkins were able to give you some clarity."

"They did. Thank you for bringing me there." He smiled at the older man, and Brian felt his heart flutter, as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. It was the first time he had seen Justin smile in a long time, and it was just for him.

Justin started his therapies that afternoon. Brian observed closely, and occasionally asked a question. He was pleased to note that Justin was not only cooperating, but putting a tremendous amount of effort into each exercise.

By early evening, Justin was exhausted from his busy day. After dinner, which was Italian food from his favorite restaurant, he retired to bed at 8:30 pm. As Brian tucked him in, he enthused with a smirk, "If you keep working this hard every day, we'll have you walking in no time Sunshine." He gave Justin a pat on the shoulder, and attended to some work at the computer.

Justin lapsed into a tranquil sleep, with a certain dark haired stud dominating his thoughts.

It was his third night on the couch, and Brian couldn't believe how uncomfortable it was. " _Shit_!" Because of his long lanky legs, he had to virtually scrunch his body up to fit on it. He would share the bed with Justin, but he wanted to give him the space he needed. Besides, Brian would rather not be that close to Justin any way. The blond always had an unsettling affect on him.

It was about two in the morning, when Brian was awakened by Justin crying in his sleep again. He approached the bed, and was startled when the young man bolted upright with a gasp. Brian sat on the bed to calm him, but he continued sobbing. Justin was fully awake by now, and began regaling Brian with his nightmare in between sobs. Brian hugged him as he recounted the horrific images he was experiencing of being hit by the car, and propelled into the air. After a few more moments, Justin seemed to be okay.

"Better now?" Brian questioned as he pulled away to look at him.

"Yes...but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is Sunshine."

"Can you sleep next to me and hold me, at least until I go to sleep," he asked in a vulnerable voice, sounding very much like a young child after a nightmare.

Brian responded by pushing the covers away, and slipping under the sheets. They aligned their bodies in an all too familiar position, with Brian's arms encircling his ex-lover. As they spooned together, Justin remembered how safe and loved he always felt in Brian's embrace. His body began to respond to the touch of his former love. He had never stopped wanting him and loving him, and wondered if Brian could really feel the same after all this time.

Brian brushed his fingers lightly up and down Justin's arm. Laying there behind his Sunshine, he was much too close to think clearly. He felt his cock start to twitch as he took in the sweet scent of the blond, which had always been like an aphrodisiac to him. Brian wanted to kiss away all his fears and pain, and make everything better. But he reminded himself to resist the strong attraction, because he would only get hurt in the end.

Sometime after Justin was in a deep sleep, Brian removed himself from the bed. He padded over to the bathroom, and closed the door for privacy. Turning on the shower, he got in, and soaped himself up. Envisioning wicked thoughts of the blond in his bed, his hand glided up and down his cock, as he closed his eyes, and brought himself to a satisfying orgasm.


	10. Inciting The Fire

Brian dried his hair with the towel. Returning to his cramped couch, he pondered over his current predicament. Brian knew Justin wouldn't object to him sharing the bed, but he didn't trust himself. It wasn't only that Justin was recovering from a serious accident, Brian didn't want to invest his heart again in Justin Taylor. The blond may need him right now, but what would happen once he recovered, and renewed his passion for art. Then where would Brian be?

Justin woke up to find Brian gone. He wondered when exactly it was that Brian had extricated himself from his side. He called out for him, but was greeted by Charlie instead. Charlie was the big, burly aide Brian had hired to assist Justin, for when he couldn't be there. He seemed pleasant enough.

"Good Morning, Justin."

"Oh, hi Charlie. Where's Brian?"

"He said he had something to take care of at the office, but he'd be back by 11:00."

Justin was disappointed. He felt like he was just starting to connect with Brian. Before, he had been too consumed with self pity and anger to give his relationship (if you could call it that) with Brian any thought. But now, he was prepared to acknowledge to himself that he was still in love with the brunet, and wanted a future with him.

Although Charlie was entertaining, he wasn't Brian. Justin had grown accustomed to having the older man around, and he missed him. He glanced up at the clock...10:30. Brian should be home any minute. A short while later, Justin checked the clock again, starting to become anxious. Now it was 10:47.

At 11:02, his mood lifted considerably, when he heard the loft door opening. Brian sauntered in, looking stunning in a gray charcoal shirt and black slacks.

"And how are you two boys getting along?"

"Great Brian. Justin here is a fast learner. He's already beating me at Robber's rummy, and I just taught him how to play."

Brian grinned. "Yes, young Justin certainly is a quick study, I can personally attest to that."

Justin reproachfully hit Brian on the leg as he passed.

The afternoon seemed to whiz by. Justin spoke to his mom when she had called. It was the first time since he had left, or to be more accurate, since Brian had abducted him. She detected the change in Justin's attitude, and was thrilled for him, and the progress he was making. His mother had always been supportive, and he was remorseful over the hell he had put her through these recent months. They arranged a luncheon date before he hung up.

Justin's therapies were going extremely well. Brian was now an active participant, assisting him with all his exercises under the watchful eye of the trained therapists. Justin was encouraged by his slow but steady progress, as well as Brian's willingness to do anything to help him. He was sure Brian still loved him. He had, after all read and reread the Kinney Operating Manual. Rule number 1 was, "let your actions speak for you".

That night, Justin decided to take a chance. "Brian would you mind lying next to me until I fall asleep."

He was relieved, when Brian hesitated, but then peeled back the covers, and sidled over to him. Justin soon felt protective arms envelop him. He leaned back into Brian's embrace, and closed his eyes, relishing the warm, soothing touch.

Almost immediately, alarms started going off in Brian's head. Laying here with Justin felt all too comfortable and satisfying. _Christ_ , Brian agonized, Did the kid know what he was doing to him? The realization dawned on him that Justin probably did. _Shit_ , he was so fucked! It was just a matter of time, because if it's one thing he remembered about his Sunshine, it was that he was one determined twink.

Brian was still reflecting upon the past, when he felt Justin tentatively place a hand on his thigh. The electric jolt he experienced, captured his full attention. It seemed innocent enough at first, but then he began moving his hand up and down Brian's leg. Tantalizing sensations coursed through him, and Brian buried his face in the crook of Justin's neck. Nuzzling into the blond silky hair, he inhaled his unique scent.

"Brian," Justin said in a throaty whisper filled with need.

His answer, was to start nibbling on Justin's exposed porcelain white skin. The little moans that escaped from him, made Brian's cock rejoice, awakening repressed feelings. Two and a half years of waiting and wanting propelled him into action. He turned Justin over, and was overwhelmed with the love, lust, and desire emoting from the smoldering blue eyes. Brian combed his fingers through Justin's hair, and leaned down to kiss him. It was a single chaste kiss at first, but then he quickly went back for a second, more demanding one.

Brian envied the way Justin responded to him, the way he always did, with complete abandonment. He hungrily sucked on Brian's tongue, as his eager hands reacquainted themselves with his body. Justin glided over the smooth bare chest and broad shoulders, to caress the small of Brian's back.

They were both losing themselves in the arousal of their primal urges and past history together, when all of a sudden, Justin felt Brian stiffen. He abruptly grasped Justin's arms, pinning them to his sides. Pulling himself away to regain control, he shook his head and declared in a strained voice, "We can't."

"But why?" Justin pleaded. After a moment, he looked utterly devastated when he cast his eyes down and revealed, "It's because of my condition."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian questioned, rising from the bed.

"I can't blame you. I guess I'm not that appealing right now, and there's not too much I can do like this."

"No, that's not it," Brian stated emphatically.

"Then what is it?" Justin asked, his voice shaking with emotion. "You've never refused me before."

"Justin you don't understand. It's just that it's too..."

Brian saw the hurt and confusion in Justin's eyes. He wanted to tell Justin the truth, but the words were stuck in his throat. For a few awkward seconds Brian held his expectant gaze. Then he cleared his throat, and callously rebounded with, "I have some work to finish."

Brian knew he was being a total ass, but he couldn't stop his instincts for survival from taking over. He pivoted on his heels, and stalked away from the man he loved.

A lone tear escaped Justin's eye, trickling down his cheek, and landing on his pillow. If he couldn't get Brian to talk, then there was no hope for them.

 


	11. Avoiding the Flames

Brian chided himself. 'What the fuck was he thinking bringing Justin here...letting him sleep in his bed and comforting him.' It was inevitable that it would lead to this, getting caught up in the closeness and the chemistry the two of them had always shared. Brian wouldn't risk opening old wounds. Right now, he had to put some distance between himself and Justin.

Over the next few days, Brian avoided Justin as much as possible. He often left the loft to "go to the office" for a few hours. Justin found himself spending more and more time in Charlie's company. The times when Brian and Justin were alone, they conversed about innocuous topics such as Justin's therapy, or Gus, or even the weather. Justin couldn't bear to be rejected again. In the evening, after assisting him into the bed, Brian would retire to the couch, or sit at the computer.

It was a crisp, clear day, when he dropped Justin off at a restaurant for his luncheon date with his mom. After the usual pleasantries to Jennifer, Brian politely made a swift exit. He knew Justin needed to have a heart to heart talk alone with his mother, and he did not want to impinge on their privacy.

For her part, Jennifer Taylor was elated to see her son again. He seemed better, yet there was something else she sensed. Although it was subtle, she saw it in his eyes, and heard it in his voice.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is it Brian?"

Justin sifted his fingers through his hair, and then let his hands fall to the table. He looked into her eyes and confessed, "I still love him mom. Even though I know he wants me too, he won't admit his feelings. He can barely stand to be alone in a room with me."

Jennifer sighed, she wasn't surprised. "I was afraid something like this would happen. I was hoping that you had both grown since your time apart." She didn't know why it was so hard for the two of them to have a conversation with words.

"Honey...Justin, you need to give him some time to work this out for himself. When he's ready, he'll come to you."

Justin frowned and questioned, "Since when did _you_ become an expert on Brian Kinney?"

"Well, I've gotten to know him better these past few years. One thing I've always suspected, even when you were in New York, and living with Robert, was that he still loved you."

"Until recently I couldn't even face my _own_ feelings. I told myself that I didn't love him anymore, and I was ready to move on. I honestly loved Robert, just not in the same way I loved...love Brian. I'd do anything to recapture what we once had."

"Then let it be. Brian has to find his own way back to you, without you pressuring him or being needy."

Justin considered Jennifer's words. His mother had always given him wise advice. Maybe she was right, Brian would eventually realize they belonged together if he gave him some time.

Jennifer wheeled Justin outside the eatery. Since Justin's call, Brian had been waiting patiently in the 'Vette. When he spotted them, he quickly got out of the car, and opened the passenger door. Justin slid into the seat from his wheelchair, using mostly his upper body strength. He gave his mother one last parting smile, as Brian steered the 'Vette away from the curb. Jennifer prayed that the two of them could work things out.

Brian was cognizant of Justin's reflective mood the entire ride home. They settled into the loft, and he finally broke the silence.

"Did you have a nice time with mommy?"

"Actually yes. It was the best talk we've had in months."

"So glad you and Mother Taylor are getting along now." Brian took a deep breath in preparation for his next little speech.

"Justin", Brian began in a serious tone. "I have to go back to work on Monday."

Justin was upset, but heeded his mother's warning, and didn't show it.

Brian stood there, waiting expectantly for Justin's complaint or protest, but to his surprise the young man never did.

Instead, Justin stated calmly, "I wouldn't expect you to give up your job and take care of me. You've been really great about this whole situation Brian. In fact, I insist that you take back your bed, and I'll be fine sleeping on the couch."

"No Sunshine, as expensive as that couch may be, it's as uncomfortable as shit. Neither one of us will sleep on it. Look, we could share the bed, if you promise to be a good boy." Brian couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth.

"I promise to try and control myself," Justin agreed with a smirk. "What about you, Saint Kinney?"

Brian answered, "I never professed to be a saint. But I'll stay on my side of the bed, and keep my hands to myself, twat."

Brian planned to relieve himself before he climbed into bed, otherwise he'd most assuredly be in an embarrassing state every night. It was either that, or he'd have to insure that he was thoroughly exhausted, and too tired to give a shit about anything.

Justin inwardly wondered if he would be able to restrain himself from seeking out Brian's warm body to curl into. He'd have to be strong. He had no choice.

The next week passed quickly. When Brian left for work, Charlie took over Justin's care. When Brian came home, they ate dinner together, and he would assist Justin with his exercises. True to his word, Brian remained on his side of the bed, only reaching out to soothe Justin when he had a nightmare. Even though they were happening less frequently, Justin was still disturbed by them. Brian would stroke his arm until he fell back into a restful state.

Justin's hard work was starting to show. He was now able to stand with assistance. More than anything, he relished Brian's remark, when he told him he should be proud of his accomplishment. The loving gleam in Brian's eyes gave him the incentive to maintain his resolve to afford the older man his space, and to keep focusing his energy on his therapies, to attain his goals.

 


	12. Engulfed By The Fire

During the past week, Brian had exhibited remarkable restraint. He took great care, not to cross the imaginary line dividing their bed. But every night, he fought the impulse to take Justin into his arms, and ravish him.

Justin tried his best, but found it impossible to forget that Brian, the man he loved, was lying next to him. Since he had not secured an opportunity to gain any type of release, his level of sexual frustration was bordering insanity. Someone was usually with him at all times, leaving him no privacy for self gratification, and it had been absolute torture.

Today was Saturday, and Brian and Justin would spend the entire day together because it was Charlie's day off. Brian was in the bathroom taking a shower, having already helped Justin with his morning routine. As Justin waited for him, he was disgusted with being viewed as helpless. He was growing weary of his role as poor disabled Justin. He knew he had to become self sufficient, before he could have a chance with Brian. His future depended on his progress. Justin made a spontaneous decision to try and walk again, right at that very moment.

With all the energy he could muster, Justin pushed himself up from his wheelchair, and stood on his own. His legs were shaking, but so far so good. Focusing all his strength, he willed his right leg and foot to move, but it felt awkward and heavy. Although Justin was warbling, his heel tentatively made contact with the floor. He then stepped down applying pressure, but was startled when he heard Brian call him.

"Justin!"

Brian's alarmed voice, caused him to shift his weight, and lose his balance. He collapsed onto the floor, cursing loudly.

Rushing over to help him, Brian was concerned that Justin was hurt. But instead, the blonde was pissed that the older man had interrupted his efforts to walk independently.

"I don't need your help," he snarled, as Brian was hoisting him under his arms.

"I beg to differ Sunshine..." Brian began to correct him. Justin struggled against him, and they tumbled to the floor together.

Brian landed on top of Justin, both of them panting. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my fucking problem," Justin said vehemently.

Brian observed how brilliantly blue Justin's eyes looked when he was incensed. He lifted his body a little, only to notice that Justin was sporting an erection. Justin's eyes automatically followed Brian's, and he was embarrassed that he couldn't hide his arousal. The older man chuckled, but felt himself getting hard at the sight.

"Is this what has you all hot and bothered Sunshine?' Brian asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Fuck you Brian! Get off of me!"

"And just what are you going to do about it Sunshine?" Brian goaded him.

"Brian, I mean it."

Brian reached out and stroked him through his pants. "Is this what you want Justin, because all you had to do was ask." Justin was furious, but at the same time, he was becoming pathetically aroused.

"I don't want you, you conceited shit."

Brian ignored his words, and started to kiss him forcefully. Justin bit down, and Brian smiled wickedly, as he wiped a droplet of blood from his lower lip. He glared at his younger prey, and in one swift motion pulled him up. He bent down, and grabbed his knees, easily lifting him over his shoulder. Justin pounded on him with his fists in protest, but Brian was too turned on to stop.

Throwing him onto the bed, Brian huffed, "I know what you're pissed about, and I'm going to give you what you've been secretly dreaming of right now."

"I hate you!" Justin yelled, as Brian unzipped his pants and slid them off. Justin was trying to fight it, but Brian's domination was stirring up lustful urges, the sensations shooting through him fueling a fire.

"I hate you too" Brian stated in a deep, sexy voice, tweaking Justin's nipples between his fingers. He leaned his head down and started to lick and suck on them. Justin let out a groan. Brian's tongue traveled down his chest in a stimulating swirling pattern. Grabbing Brian's hair, Justin pulled viciously. Brian's head snapped back, and his hazel eyes bore into Justin's. "You know you want me to fuck you", Brian insinuated brazenly.

Every ounce of resistance left Justin, when he felt the intenseness of Brian's seductive stare, and his hot breath touching him. Justin finally caved, " _Fuck!_ I want you, I've never stopped wanting you." Brian inched his way up, and rewarded him with another kiss. This time he responded fervently, lifting Brian's shirt to eagerly caress his bare skin. Brian rubbed his growing erection into his Sunshine, eliciting moans from both of them.

Justin was overloaded with desire, and was at the point where he didn't care what he did or said. He only knew that he wanted Brian to end his agony. "Fuck me Brian, please."

Brian had wanted to go slow, but was too consumed with passion. Without further preliminaries, he divested them of the rest of their garments. Then he generously lubed Justin's hole with his fingers. The younger man arched against the intrusion, his body begging for relief. Brian sheathed his dick, and positioned himself at Justin's opening, throwing the young man's legs over his shoulders. He pushed, but stopped as Justin cried out.

"Don't stop Brian. Keep going, I want all of you inside me," Justin encouraged in a lust laden voice.

Brian sucked in his breath, and thrust further into the kid's channel. " _Shit_ , you're so fucking tight", he exclaimed.

"God Brian, it feels so good." Sweat dripped down Justin's contorted face, as he concentrated to make his body move with Brian's. Picking up the pace, Brian angled his thrusts, hitting Justin's prostate. The blonde was in heaven. They soon climaxed together in an orgasmic burst of release. Brian reluctanty rolled off Justin, pulling the kid into his chest. Justin laid there quietly in Brian's arms, totally spent.

"You okay," Brian checked. He knew he had been a little rough with the kid.

"I'm perfect," Justin admitted to him, still basking in the aftermath of his long awaited orgasm. There was no denying the magic that existed between them.

Content at last, Justin lapsed into a peaceful sleep. Brian couldn't help but watch as his Sunshine slept soundly. He missed this. He reveled in the feel and smell of Justin. As Brian listened to him breathe, he knew he was royally fucked.

Justin woke a few hours later with Brian's arms still wrapped around him. Brian _so_ cared about him. The stud of Liberty Avenue would surely have to fess up to his feelings after what happened this morning. Or at least Justin hoped that he would.

Brian must have sensed Justin's gaze, because his eyelids fluttered, and then opened. When his eyes met Justin's, he smiled.


	13. Scathed by the Heat

Brian stretched, and greeted his blonde with the familiar, "Hey"

"Hey," Justin responded dreamily, still on a high from their recent lovemaking.

"You do realize that the physical therapist is going to be here in a few minutes," Brian reminded him after checking the time.

"Shit!" Justin remarked, "help me get dressed?"

"Sure thing Sunshine." Brian leaned in to give Justin a kiss on the lips. He raked his fingers through the blond silky hair, as his tongue explored Justin's pliant mouth.

Justin started to get lost in the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. He moaned as his dick twitched in response, but then reluctantly pushed Brian back by the shoulders. "I really have to get some clothes on, Brian."

"Your wish is my command Sunshine," Brian teased. He then proceeded to assist Justin in dressing for his therapy session.

After Justin's therapy sessions, they ate dinner. Brian was in a good mood, and even agreed to watch "Titanic" with him. Of course, only because he thought Leonardo Dicaprio was hot.

It was getting late, and Justin was ready for a warm bed. He was apprehensive, but turned to Brian and said, "I'm kind of tired. I think it's time for me to go to bed." And then coyly added, "Can you tuck me in?"

Justin's flirtatious innuendo did not escape Brian. He helped Justin into the bed, and then made a motion to tuck him in, but instead bent down to capture his rose colored lips in a kiss. Brian's tongue hungrily invaded the blond's mouth. Within seconds, every nerve ending was on fire, and Justin began to whimper into his mouth.

Brian peeled back the covers, fully intending to ravage his ward's young supple body. He rolled him onto his stomach, and lavished his tongue along the expanse of Justin's back. He parted the young man's perfectly rounded cheeks, and indulged in his sudden desire to rim him. His tongue darted in and out, coating Justin's tight hole, in preparation for Brian's impending entrance. Alternately inserting a finger or two, Brian further stretched Justin's opening. By this time, incoherent noises were coming from the blond as he began to writhe. When Brian felt he was ready, he covered his engorged cock with a condom.

"Do you want me to fuck you Justin?" Brian taunted the kid, while rubbing his dick against his crack.

The friction was driving Justin wild, and impatient for a release, he begged him, "Yes, oh God, yes Brian...fuck me, please!"

In an instant, Brian was gaining entrance into Justin's hot inviting channel. As he slowly pushed deeper inside, he could feel Justin muscles spasming around his swollen member. The stimulation of Justin clamping down on him caused ripples of indescribable pleasure to course through his body. Why did he only feel this way with the blond, and no one else. Brian knew he couldn't lose this again.

As the thrusting quickened, and became more forceful, their arousal heightened till they were both hovering close to a release. Justin came first with a shout, as his seed deposited on the sheets in front of him. After two more thrusts, Brian shot his load. Filling up the condom, he collapsed against his Sunshine with a grunt. He began to pull out, when Justin stopped him saying, "Stay...please." Brian appeased him for a few more minutes before he separated himself from the kid, and went to wash up. He came back with a damp washcloth, and gently cleaned the cum off Justin, before encircling him in his arms. Thoroughly satiated, they both drifted off.

The next few days, Justin was happier than he had been in a long time. Things were going well between him and Brian. There was no awkwardness anymore, and they were falling into a comfortable routine. Brian would help Justin wash in the morning, always ending with a mutually gratifying blow job or hand job (because that's all they really had time for). When Brian came home from work, they would eat dinner, and then watch a movie or some TV entwined on the couch, which usually included making out. Brian would assist him with his exercises. Then the brunet would go through the charade of helping him get ready for bed, when they both knew that they would engage in a passionate fuck before they settled in for the night. But most of all, Justin relished waking up in Brian's strong, protective arms. He felt that they were finally getting back to the way things were before he had left for New York.

Things were going so well, that Justin didn't expect for everything to suddenly blow up in his face one day. Brian had come home from work and kissed Justin hello. He was setting the table for dinner, when he spotted Justin's sketchpad on the counter. While Justin was watching TV, Brian flipped through the pad. Justin caught the surprised reaction on his face, and joyfully disclosed to Brian that he had been sketching for the past few days.

"These are really good Sunshine," Brian noted.

"Thanks, you always did inspire me."

"Happy to be of service," Brian sarcastically quipped as he slammed the pad on the counter  
.  
"Brian, what do you mean?" Justin asked, confused at the abrupt change in Brian's attitude.

"Look Justin, let's just say that I'm glad I could be your muse to get you drawing again. With the improvement in your physical condition, and now your art, you should be able to resume your life."

"I owe it all to you," Justin offered gratefully.

"You don't owe me a thing," Brian stated in a serious tone.

"You gave me the motivation to walk again, to try my hand at creating again."

"And maybe it's time to move back to your mom's. You can finish your rehabilitation there, since you're well on your way to returning to your career in New York."

"What, Brian what are you talking about? I want to be with _you_."

Brian laughed. "Really Sunshine? You didn't seem to need me for two and a half years when you were thriving in New York."

"Of course I needed you. I missed you every day."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, since you're the one who had a boyfriend. Would you have come back to the Pitts at all, if you hadn't had your accident, and your boyfriend didn't leave you?"

"That's not fair Brian. _You're_ the one who pushed me away. _You_ stopped calling me! Now _I'm_ the one to blame?"

"Justin, I don't want to argue with you. Truth is, if you wanted to see me, you would have. Nothing's ever stopped you before."

"Maybe I was tired of being the one to always run after you. Brian I love you, and I want to stay with you. But if we can't talk to each other, and work this out, then there's no point."

"You chose your life in New York Sunshine, it's too late to fix things now."

Justin took a deep breath, and said in a quavering voice, "Then I guess I'll go. Just give me time to make arrangements. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll call Charlie to come over, I'm going out," Brian announced coldly.

After he made the phone call, Justin watched as Brian changed into his club attire. Brian buzzed Charlie in, and then made a hasty exit through the loft door, without so much as a glance toward Justin.

"Fucking asshole!" Justin thought out loud. He felt like his whole world had crumbled. Why did their "talks" always end with someone walking out the door? Maybe it was never meant to be. Tears of frustration began to fall.

Sobbing uncontrollably now, he felt Charlie's arms slip around him. Charlie wasn't sure what the heck had gone on between the two men, but his heart went out to Justin, who was obviously distraught. He held onto the younger man, stroking his back, in an effort to comfort him.  



	14. Surrender to the Fire

Brian stalked into Babylon, ready to drink himself into oblivion. After downing a few shots of Beam, he strutted onto the dance floor, prepared to fuck the first hot guy that caught his eye. A young Adonis boldly approached him as he danced. The determined young man seductively moved to the beat, as he slowly closed the distance until he was pressed up against Brian.

The trick soon began grinding his hips into the legendary stud of Liberty Avenue. Aroused, the brunet examined the specimen before him. He was certainly hot enough...yep, he'd do. Brian reached down and grabbed him by the belt. He whispered something into the trick's ear, and headed to the backroom, with the eager twink in tow.

The blond haired twink dropped to his knees, undoing Brian's belt and zipper. Brian took a snort of coke, as he watched the young man shimmy his pants down, to reveal Brian's perfect cock. The blond began to suck him, and Brian had visions of another blond who had stolen his heart a long time ago. The trick's head bobbed up and down, but to Brian's disgust, he wasn't very good at giving head. Or perhaps it was just that no one could compare to his Sunshine. Brian angrily pushed him away, and left the stunned young man kneeling on the ground, as he departed the backroom.

Brian entered the men's room and splashed water on his face. When he looked up, he felt nauseous. His eyes were red, his hair was disheveled, he was a mess. 'Why the fuck was he doing this to himself?' On unsteady legs, Brian staggered out the exit of the club to his car.

Brian needed some place to crash, because he couldn't face Justin like this. He thought briefly of going to Michael's, but he and the professor were surely asleep by now. Besides, he wasn't sure if it was Michael's weekend with Jenny Rebecca. Brian was driving around aimlessly, when he thought of where he could go. He knocked on the door to the apartment and waited.

Ted was awakened by the rapping on his door. At first it was light, but then it became louder. Who the hell was knocking on his door at 1:00 in the morning? "Shit," he had an odd feeling he knew who it was.

"Brian." Ted confirmed. "What are you doing here, at this hour?"

"I thought I'd visit my favorite employee." Ted noticed that Brian's speech was slurred, and he could smell the liquor and God knows what other toxins, on his boss' breath.

"Shhhh...don't talk so loud and come in. Blake is asleep in the bedroom." He ushered Brian to the couch.

"Twinks...they're nothing but trouble," Brian complained.

"Ah-ha. What have you done to Justin this time Bri?"

"Why does everyone always presume that it's me?"

"Because it _usually_ is," Ted snarked.

"Thank you Theodore for your vote of confidence."

Although he would never admit it, over the past few years Ted had become his confidante, someone he could rely on. In some ways, he was closer to Ted than he was to Michael.

Brian imparted the events of the past few weeks to Ted. The older man shook his head in disbelief.

"When are you going to realize that the two of you belong together. If you would stop being so pig headed, you would know that you're the one Justin wants, the one he needs in his life."

"I don't deserve him," Brian whispered as he cast his eyes down.

Ted was shocked at Brian's honesty. "You do deserve him, and he deserves you. He's the yin to your yang, so to speak."

Ted went into the kitchen, and brought back a mug with coffee in it. Brian appreciatively accepted the offering.

He sat down next to his boss and friend. "So Bri, are you going to fuck up again and let him leave, or are you going to swallow your pride, and tell him the truth."

Ted rose, and returned with a pillow and blanket. "I think you know the answer." He patted Brian on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he left him alone, and went back to bed.

After giving a lot of thought to Ted's words of advice, Brian was resigned to what he knew he had to do.

That morning, Brian woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and Blake's humming.

"Where is Theodore, and what the fuck time is it?" he queried groggily.

"Ted already left for the office. He muttered something about covering for you today, and it's almost 9:00."

"Christ!" Brian exclaimed. He jumped up and pushed Blake out of the way as he raced out of the apartment.

On the ride to the loft, Brian hoped that he could catch Justin before he left. He charged up the stairs not wanting to waste any precious time. As he opened the door, he saw Jennifer standing behind Justin apparently ready to wheel him out.

Jennifer and Justin stared at him, surprised to see him in the state he was in. If nothing else, Brian Kinney had always been meticulous with his grooming and his clothes. His haggard appearance was very uncharacteristic of him.

Brian cleared his throat and addressed Jennifer, "Do you think I could talk to Justin alone, Mother Taylor?"

Jennifer turned to Justin, who looked annoyed, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be downstairs waiting honey," Jennifer remarked protectively.

Justin glared at Brian, "What do you want, I think you said it all last night."

"I know what I said last night Justin, and I was acting like an ass."

"So what else is new," Justin validated smugly. "Well?" Justin was growing impatient with Brian's mind games.

Brian looked Justin squarely in the eyes and began, "I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay."

"And what suddenly changed your mind?" Justin asked, becoming agitated.

Brian expounded a sigh, this was going to be harder than he thought. "I was at Babylon last night getting wasted, and receiving the worst blow job..."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Is that why you want me around because I give great head?" His temper was flaring now.

"Calm down Sunshine, that's not it. It's what happened after that unsatisfying encounter. I looked at myself in the mirror, and didn't like what I saw. I had become a poor excuse of a man who was drowning his sorrows in booze and drugs, and fucking, instead of trying to talk to the one person he cares about most in this world." That seemed to get Justin's attention, because he became very quiet, and gazed at Brian hopefully.

"I thought I had put all of that in my past years ago." Brian paused trying to find the right words to express himself.

"When you left for New York, it felt as though you had abandoned me. Then when you never returned to confront me, I surmised that I wasn't what you really wanted, and you had moved on with your life."

"I never stopped loving you Brian, but I needed you to prove to me that you wanted me too. You never once tried to contact me in over two years, do you know how I felt? That everything I thought we had...that I thought we meant to each other, was just a lie. It was something that I had only imagined."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have gone after you."

"Don't you see, it isn't only your fault, it's mine as well. Somehow we stopped communicating."

"It's something we undeniably need to work on Sunshine. But if you're willing to give us another try, I can promise you that I will put every effort into our relationship. I don't want to live without you...I love you Justin, always have, always will."

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brian Kinney was actually pleading with him to work things out, and professing his love.

Tears started to form, as Justin pushed himself up, and stood. Brian almost went over to him, but something made him wait. He was floored when Justin began to walk, albeit shakily. He managed to take three steps before he landed in Brian's waiting arms. Choked with emotion and unable to speak, Brian hugged him tightly to his chest.

A few moments later, he lifted Justin's chin up to peer into his face, and noticed the tears flowing freely from his blue eyes. His own hazel eyes misted, as he ran his fingers through Justin's blond locks, and gripped the back of his neck.

Overwhelmed with Brian's declarations, and his affectionate gesture, Justin blurted out, "I love you Brian, so much. I never want to be without you again. Let's make it work this time, please."

Brian touched their foreheads together and agreed, "My sentiments exactly Sunshine. Whatever problems may come, let's always resolve to work through them together."   



	15. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: This story has come to its conclusion.  I'd like to thank everyone for reading, especially those of you who commented.  I really appreciate it.  Hugs~T  


* * *

Brian guided Justin into the bedroom, practically dragging him with him.

"Brian, what the fuck are you doing?" Justin asked puzzled.

"Well young man, you haven't exercised yet today."

"My dick doesn't need to be exercised, it's my legs," Justin laughed.

"How 'bout we work on both," Brian proclaimed sporting an evil smirk.

 

A few hours later...

Brian and Justin were engaging in their third round of lovemaking. Justin eased down onto his lover's rigid cock in pure ecstasy. His muscles contracted around Brian's manhood, as they both exploded together. The intensity of their orgasms left them weak, and panting. Justin collapsed onto Brian's chest riding the post orgasmic waves. He suddenly bolted upright, alarming Brian.

"What the fuck..."

"Brian, my mother!" Justin declared with a horrified look on his face. He just remembered that when he had agreed to hear what Brian had to say, she said she would wait for him downstairs.

Brian chuckled with relief. "Don't fret Sunshine, I'm sure your mother figured out what was going on after the first hour."

Justin nodded, and was pulled back down into his lover's tender embrace.

 

The next morning...

Justin rose from his chair to say a proper goodbye to Brian before he left for work. He leaned his back against the counter, as Brian claimed his mouth with a ravenous kiss. Justin enticingly rubbed his hand up and down Brian's shirt.

"You're making this very difficult for me to head off to work Sunshine."

Justin grinned, "That's the idea."

"As much as I'd like to stay here and fuck all day, it would be remiss of me not to show up for work for the second day in a row," Brian reasoned.

Justin reluctantly relinquished his hold on his lover.

"Later," Brian said with regret in his voice, as he made his way to the door.

"Later."

"Oh Brian," Justin called after him.

Brian turned, and raised his eyebrows in response, waiting for Justin to speak.

"Don't forget to pick up my things from the trunk of my mother's car on your way home."

"Yes, dear," Brian mocked in a high pitched voice.

Justin flashed a sunshine smile as Brian sauntered out the door.

It had been a long time coming, but Justin began his day with hope, and the knowledge that he and Brian would forge a life together with renewed love and respect for each other. They would finally have their own version of a happy ending.


End file.
